The present invention relates to interconnecting an array of electrical contacts with discrete wires, and more particularly to discrete wire interconnection of a bank of card edge connectors. In use the connectors pluggably receive the edges of printed circuit cards therein. The connectors are provided with electrical contacts, first ends of which engage the printed circuit cards. Opposite ends of the contacts are called tails and project outwardly of the connectors for interconnection by discrete wires. In the past the tails were in the form of posts which were interconnected by wrapping wires around the posts. There has been a long existing need for a system which eliminates the time consumption required for making wrapping type connections and which eliminates wire entanglement.